Bloodlings
by Sahara Shadowheart
Summary: The war is finally over. Sachiko admits she's been dating the daughter of a wolf elder.  They go through life together until someone renews the war between wolves and vampires.  Can they put their differences aside to settle this permanently.
1. Prologue

**P****ROLOGUE**

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's View<strong>

"Yumi!" said Sachiko worriedly as I stumbled down the stairs in the Rose Mansion. I felt her hands grab my shoulders, steadying me as she asked, "Are you alright? You're acting strange."

"I haven't been sleeping well, Onee-sama," I said as I shook my head to clear the fog from my head. "I also haven't been feeling well since that trip to Okinawa."

"I forgot that you had taken that trip," said Sachiko as she adjusted my neckerchief. "You were gone, however, for an additional week."

"Oh, there was a death in my family," I said quickly before I felt myself being pulled.

I was taken aback when I felt Sachiko hugging me. She had never showed any display of affection, public or private. I was so stunned that I didn't move. Sachiko was about to pull away before I finally regained enough of my senses to pull her back into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Onee-sama," I whispered lovingly. 'I just wish you would see me as a lover because I love you.'

"I'll give you a ride home, Yumi," said Sachiko as she led me by the hand to the limosine that was always waiting for her.

"I still wanna go with you on that date tomorrow, Onee-sama," I said once we were in the limo.

She told the driver my address before turning to me and saying, "Are you sure? I would rather you stay in bed if you are ill."

"I should be fine by morning, Onee-sama," I said as the limo pulled up in front of my house. "Would you like to meet around 10 at the subway?"

She was silent for what seemed like forever before sighing and saying, "Alright, but the second I see anything off—"

"We will come back," I finished before I was pulled into a hug. "Please stop worrying, Onee-sama!"

I was then pulled into a tight embrace before she whispered, "I love you, Yumi. I don't want you to do anything reckless."

"I promise I won't, Onee-sama," I said as I returned the hug. 'I'm being reckless just by being close to you. I still don't understand this connection I feel with you. I need to stay away, but I don't want to.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sachikos View<strong>

"Yumi?" I asked as we left the café. "Is something wrong?"

Yumi shook her head, not even looking at me. I grabbed her chin between my thumb and index finger and pulled, forcing her to look at me. The look I saw in her eyes was one of fear, love, and desire while her face was contorted in pain. I was confused because this was something I had never seen before. I gasped when I saw her teeth lengthen to a point.

"Yumi?" I asked as my thumb brushed over a tooth.

Yumi jumped at my action before pushing me away. I managed to regain my balance just as she disappeared into the crowd. I looked at my watch to see I had to be back at the station in the next 20 minutes. I called my driver to let him know that I wasn't going to be back on time because Yumi ran off, and I was going to look for her.

I then remembered Yumi said something about a park earlier that day, so I retraced my steps. It was growing late once I reached the park, the only source of light being lamps. I listened carefully as I heard the sound of tears, unable to pin point its exact location. Within a few seconds, the smell of blood filled my nostrils, causing my instincts to drive me to follow it. I then found Yumi hiding behind a tree.

"Yumi," I called softly as I walked over the bushes towards her.

"Stay away!" snarled Yumi, causing me to freeze.

I was startled at the fact that she snarled at me. I wasn't sure how to proceed, so I walked forward and sat down on one said of the tree. From this position, we could only see each other's sides. She growled at me threateningly as I reached my hand out and covered hers. I could feel more hair on her hands than there was a few minutes ago.

"Please listen to me, Yumi," I said before her growling ceased. "I'm not sure why you ran, but whatever the reason is, I want to help you."

I heard the rustling of clothing behind me before I felt hot breath on my ear as she growled, "You won't even ask me what's my reason?"

"I trust you," I said as I felt her withdraw her hand from me.

"Onee-sama, look," growled Yumi quietly.

I turned to see Yumi's eyes were completely dominated by her brown pupils which were now flecked with grey. Her skin was covered in patches of brown hair still growing. Her nails had grown out and curved slightly. I could tell she was scratching herself to lessen the pain, but it seemed to do the opposite. I reached out a hand and rested it upon her cheek, causing her to look up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm a wolf, Onee-sama!" she growled as she pulled away from my hand. "I'm a monster! I don't deserve to be anywhere near you!"

"Yumi, look at me," I said as I gingerly rested my hand on her cheek. When she didn't, I leaned in close enough in her to whisper, "Please, Yumi."

She slowly looked up at me before I pressed my lips to hers. I could tell that she was shocked but was soon reciprocating the kiss. It was slow, gentle, and loving like I had imagined in all my dreams of us together. When I pulled away, I slowly opened my eyes to see love and adoration in those brown eyes that I had come to love.

"You don't deserve to be alone," I said as I rested my forehead against hers. "If you're a monster, then so am I."

"How can you say something like that?" she whined as shock appeared in her eyes. "You're not a—"

She froze midsentence as she watched me open my mouth slightly. I could feel my fangs growing slowly until they grew to their full inch length. I blinked as I saw shock give way to awe and fear. I grabbed her hand and pressed a finger against one of my fangs.

"Onee-sama, you're a vampire?" she gasped as she moved her hand to my hand. "I can't believe it!"

"I may be a vampire," I stared as my fingers intertwined with hers, "but I'm still me. Always have been and always will be."

I froze as she cringed before gasping, "Run!"

Before I could react, I was tackled to the ground, knocking the breath right out of me. I opened my eyes come face to face with a wolf whose paws were resting on my upper arms and calves. Black eyes stared at me as white fangs shined in the moonlight, snarling at me in anger. I slowly reached my hand up and touched the chocolate brown fur on its left foreleg before stopping at the white forepaw. I gently caressed it, marveling at the silky texture of the 3-inch-long fur.

"So soft," I whispered in awe, tenderly removing her paw before resting my hand on her muzzle. "Strong and brave, yet weak and fearful. So gentle and loving. You're all those things and so much more, Yumi. They are the reasons that I love you."

The wolf standing over me stopped growling and blinked a few times. She then leaned down and licked my cheek a few times before nipping my ear, causing me to gasp and shiver. She leaned back up and smiled before her black eyes turned back to her regular eye color. She bit my forearm hard, causing me to hiss in pain as blood trickled down my arm.

**You love me?** asked Yumi timidly, her thoughts echoing in my head. **You really love me?**

"Of course!" I said as I sat up. "You mean everything to me, Yumi! Being a wolf doesn't change how I feel about you! You are still you!"

I could feel tears running down my cheeks by then. I was overjoyed she felt the same about me that I felt about her . Yumi tenderly licked my cheeks before touching nuzzling her nose against my neck. I wrapped my arms around her neck and inhaled her new earthy scent, memorizing it through and through.

**Onee-sama? **she asked before I pulled away to look her in the eyes. **Will you be my girlfriend?**

"I'll tell you if you transformed back," I said, smiling as her flatten to indicate she was pouting.

Yumi shivered before she looked human again. I then knocked her to the ground and kissed her, shocking her once again. In a few seconds, she kissed back with so much tenderness that it surprised me. When our lungs finally screamed for oxygen, we pulled away panting heavily.

"Onee-sama your fangs have grown," said Yumi as she pricked a finger on one of my fangs.

I could feel something stir inside me as the scent of Yumi's blood reached my nose. I slowly leaned down and licked her finger, my thirst for blood getting the better of me. I then moved up to her neck and licked her skin, making her shiver. I pulled back, trying to find some semblance of control. Finding none, I leaned back in and sank my fangs into her tender flesh. I felt a rush of warm liquid flowing into my mouth. I didn't know what it was, but wanted more. I drank more as I heard Yumi moaning louder.

Then, the smell of burning flesh hit my nose. I didn't think much of it until I heard a pained whimpering. I pulled away from Yumi quickly just in time to see some kind of tribal pattern burning itself into her right shoulder. I kissed her shoulder lightly before she rested her forehead against mine.

"What is this?" asked Yumi quietly.

"I'm not sure what it is, Yumi," I said as I raised my head in the direction of the park entrance.

Standing there was a man with a shaved head. He wore a black business suit and a cap. I knew the man as my driver. He held out his hand to me with a smile before helping the both of us to our feet.

"Kai, we need to go Yumi's house," I said as he led me to the car where the door was open and waiting. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Followed Fukuzawa-sama's scent," said Kai as we all slid into the car. "You've marked her."

"Pardon?" I asked confused as he pulled away and merged into the traffic.

"That mark on her shoulder is what vampires use to mark anyone as someone they are dating," said Kai nonchalantly. "I called the Fukuzawa residence and told them that we would be arriving shortly."

"Thank you, Kai," I said as I brushed some of Yumi's hair out of her face. "Yumi, rest well."

"Okay, Sachiko," mumbled Yumi before closing her eyes to sleep.

"Kai, please send my apologies to my parents," I said as I stroked Yumi's hair and arms softly. "I wish to stay with Yumi to make sure that she's alright."

"As you wish, Ogasawara-sama," said Kai quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this will officially be the last story I will think about posting for a while. I've got other important stuff to take care of.**


	2. Chapter I: Proposal

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's been really hectic here with teachers trying to cram as much as they can down my throat before exams. I think my brain is going to explode which is why I haven't been writing as much.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**HAPTER ****I:**

**P****ROPOSAL**

* * *

><p><strong>Shachiko's View<strong>

I opened my eyes when I felt a shift in the bed. My eyes first saw a brown object that felt soft against my chest and neck. A light blush crept across my face when I felt warm breath against my neck. I smiled as my fingers ran along her smooth back, feeling the contours of her shoulders and dimples. I froze as I felt her shiver before rubbing her eyes. She rose onto her hands before her eyes opened to sleepily stare at me. I smiled lovingly at her as my own blue eyes met her hazel eyes. She leaned down, and we were in a long, loving, and passionate kiss that wasn't completely devoid of the hunger that we felt last night.

"Mornin', Onee-sama," she said groggily as she fought to stay awake.

"Yumi, I would think that you would not call me 'onee-sama' after dating and being intimate with one another for over a year now," I said as she closed her eyes close, deep in thought as she tries to think what I'm hinting at. "Remember last night?"

Yumi slowly blinked before her eyes widen, the events of last night snapping her sleepy mind to reality. Her face turns red and twists in embarrassment as I giggle, knowing she was thinking about the fact that we stopped before moving to 2nd base. She jerked up and turned away, causing the blanket to fall back. She was now sitting seiza with her back facing me and head bowed slightly. I couldn't help but giggle since her emotions were always written all over her face and expressed in her actions.

I slowly crawled up to her, snaked my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, causing her to yelp as we fell back onto the bed together. We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before we laughed. I got on top of her and proceeded to lick her neck, causing her to gasp in surprise before angling her neck so I had more room. I pulled back causing her to turn back, confused when she saw the hesitation in my eyes.

"Onee-sama?" she asked as her hand rested on my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if your parents have noticed that I've been taking a bite out of her neck," I whispered as my eyes came to rest on her face, wanting to know if the fact that I'm a vampire frightened her.

"I don't think they've noticed, Onee-sama," said Yumi as she leaned up on her elbows and nuzzled my nose with hers, the affection of her wolf side trying to comfort me. "Even if they did, they wouldn't say anything unless they are sure that you're hurting me." She lied back down after nipping my neck playfully, encouraging me to bite and take what it is that I need. "Even if you're seen as a lioness or tigress to everyone else, you will always be my little koneko-chan."

I laughed at her words as her face turns scarlet, realizing what it is that she had said. I lied on top of her, startling her out of her revere. I slowly sank my teeth into her neck, careful not to hurt her while I got a major artery. I sucked slowly so as not to leave a mess this time as my right hand caressed her hip while my left hand cupped her cheek, trying to keep her from squirming too much from the pleasure she felt. I pulled back and licked where I bit her until the holes were closed.

"Yumi," I said softly as I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a bottle before handing it to my girlfriend.

"Iron supplements?" read Yumi before looking up at me.

"You've been a little slow," I said before sitting back down on the bed. "I thought it was because you're blood count was low, so I bought these. You need to keep your it up. I don't want to be the one to kill you by accidentally draining your blood, Yumi."

"Alright," she said before setting the bottle down on the nightstand. "We should go downstairs." She stopped at the door when she realized that I wasn't following. "Onee-sama?"

"Your brother is still here, Yumi," I said as I walked over to her to and pulled her back to the dresser. "We should at least get dressed. I don't want to be the one to traumatize Yuuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's View<strong>

I felt my face turning red at the thought of Yuuki seeing me naked. We took baths together when we were little but that was before we turned 6 and learned about us being wolves when Yuuki gave the bully a black eye when he barely hit him. It was then that I swore to be alone forever unless I found a wolf. When I first saw Sachiko, I fell in love with her. When she confessed to me, I was so happy but at the same time, I was so afraid of something happening to her that I wanted to stay away. I just couldn't do that though.

"_Sachiko! Yumi!" half-shouted Dad before taking me from Sachiko's arms._

"_You can't come in, Sachiko," said Mom as she pushed Sachiko back to keep her from entering._

"_She's my petite soeur!" shouted Sachiko angrily as I felt the couch cushions beneath me. "I feel responsible for her!"_

"_I'm sorry, but she needs to rest," growled Dad as he stood behind Mom. "I know you mean a lot to Yumi, Sachiko, but that doesn't mean that I won't call the cops."_

_I could tell Dad was angry and Mom was upset. Sachiko was losing her temper and patience because she didn't like being pushed away. I could feel the anger welling up in her as it coursed through the tattoo on my shoulder. I could also sense fear for a reason that I believed to be separation from me. I whimpered as I held out my hand, reaching out to Sachiko. My parents turned to look at me, worried that I was hurting. Taking advantage of my parents' distracted minds, Sachiko bolted through them at a pace that seemed a normal human pace. She dropped down in front of me, grasping my hand._

"_Are you alright, Yumi?" asked Sachiko worriedly as her hand clutched her blouse._

_I knew that she was worried and blaming herself for my state of pain. I squeezed her gently as my thumb traced a heart on the back of her hand. I propped myself on my elbows and patted the couch for her to sit. She sat down before I laid down with my head resting on her lap. I snuggled closer to Sachiko before transforming into my wolf form, shocking my parents as Sachiko continued to stroke my sides and head as if nothing was wrong._

"_Yumi, what the heck—" started Mom before Dad snarled at Sachiko._

"_You know the rules, Yumi!" he growled threateningly. "You are to never reveal yourself to another unless they are your—"_

_Dad immediately stopped his train of thought, filling the room with silence. Even though I knew Sachiko looked as if nothing was wrong, I could feel her hand trembling slightly. I knew she was trying to keep herself calm, worried that Dad was going to tear us apart out of desbelief. I shifted on the couch so I could raise my head to be on Sachiko's level. I licked her cheek and nuzzled her neck, getting her to relax. The next thing I knew, Dad was a reddish-brown wolf snarling at me. I moved so I was in front of Sachiko as she hugged my neck, knowing that she was scared since she was in a house of wolves._

"_Yumi, get out of the way," growled Dad, his neck fur rising and ears laid flat in anger._

"_No," I growled firmly. "I won't let you…"_

_I trailed off when I felt a gentle push to my side. Sachiko was scared but was still trying to be brave. She gently pulled my muzzle down and kissed the top of my forehead. I slowly moved so I was at least within a maneuverable position in case I had to protect her._

"_I know that you are worried because to you I'm just a 17-year-old high school girl," said Sachiko before she took a deep breath. "My family hunts creatures like you for a living. I'm not clueless about wolves. I may not know your laws or culture, but I do know Yumi. If you think that I would honestly tell my family about Yumi, you don't know me at all! My family would come here and kill you and you, regardless of whether or not you've done something wrong! I love Yumi and will protect her with my life if I have to! I would rather die before I betray her trust or her family!"_

"_Come on, Mom and Dad," said Yuki as he walked from upstairs to be between Sachiko and Dad. "I understand that you are both worried about Yumi since that omiai last year, but can't you guys open your eyes and see that they are happy?"_

_He was right about the last part. Sachiko had decided to lay out on the couch with me resting partially on top of her. I whined that I was pretty heavy and would probably crush, but she wrapped her hand around my muzzle, silencing me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to crush her like this, but I still worried. She smiled before placing a kiss on top of my nose, causing me to sneeze. She giggled which in turn caused me to growl in amusement before nipping her nose._

"_They're genuinely happy and enjoy being close," said Yuuki which distracted me and my beloved so we listened. "Just give them a chance. I don't think Yumi was this happy when she was sent to that omiai."_

_After a long silence, Dad finally said, "Fair enough." He turned to face us. "Sachiko, I will make sure you do not live to see the next day if you upset my daughter."_

My dad hasn't spoken a word about me dating Sachiko while my mom says it's fine. Mom still welcomes Sachiko here while my Dad simply growls his greeting. Yuuki just nods his head in acknowledgement that she's there and smiles. To them, she is just an outsider who doesn't understand us. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I yelped in surprise as cold arms wrapped around me from behind.

"What are you thinking about, love?" asked Sachiko as I opened the dresser drawer and put on a midnight blue bra with a matching pair of underwear.

"When you brought me home the night you confessed to me," I said before I felt Sachiko stiffen. "I was so afraid that I would be forced to go through that horrible marriage that Dad had arranged." I turned around to see Sachiko was staring wide-eyed at me. "I got hurt at an omiai with my future husband. These are to remind me to never trust a wolf, again."

I gently pushed her arm upwards so her fingers rest on the ridges that are my scars. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing deeply to calm my nerves. I felt her fingers running up and down the ridges that outlined my scars, memorizing her gentle touch. Her hands clenched on the ends of my hair as something wet lands on my cheek. I looked up to see Sachiko struggling not to cry and not succeeding. I wiped away her tears before kissing her tenderly.

"What's wrong, koneko-chan?" I asked, wondering why she's upset.

"I wasn't there to protect you," she said before resting her forehead against mine. "He hurt you."

"Shhh," I whispered tenderly. "It's okay, Onee-sama. It doesn't matter anymore. I can't change the past, but I can prepare for the future." My hand traced the sideways crescent moon on her chest as she rubbed the tattoo on my shoulder. "We've marked each other already, so even if our parents wanted to tear us apart, they can't. According to the customs, you would be welcomed and unharmed at a gathering. I have the right to kill any wolf who tries to harm you."

I smiled fondly as she hisses at the thought of me killing someone else. I pressed my cheek against hers and rubbed my face against hers. She purred in my ear affectionately before licking my ear. I couldn't help but shiver at the feeling before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Why did he hurt you?" Sachiko asked as I wiggle free.

"I told him I couldn't love him because my heart already belonged to another," I said before licking her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Let's get dressed, Yumi," said Sachiko before kissing my forehead. "There's something I wish to do with you today."

* * *

><p><strong>Sachiko's View<strong>

The day seemed to pass by while we were at the beach. I love the water clinging to Yumi. She looks like an angel to me. We would always look around to make sure no one is looking before kissing. It wasn't until late afternoon when we finally collapsed in a heap.

"The sunset's beautiful," I said as Yumi straddles my waist.

"You are beautiful," said Yumi.

I looked down to see Yumi smiling at me so big that I thought her face might split in two. I watched her face slowly turn scarlet once she had realized what she said. I laughed at her blush and even more so when she pouted. I then gasped when she bites my throat.

"You're so mean!" whined Yumi as I reached into my bag. "My koneko-chan is becoming more and more like—"

Yumi stopped as her eyes followed my hand. I saw the curiosity lighting up her hazel orbs as my hand pulled out a black velvet box. I watched her face tilt in confusion as I smiled. She stared as I slowly untied the ribbon. When I finally managed to get the ribbon off, I kissed her nose, drawing her attention up to me.

"Yumi, I know that we've only been going out for a year," I began, "but my love for you is vaster than the sky and runs deeper than the oceans. I want nothing more than to be by your side forever, so…" I trailed off as I opened the box, causing Yumi to cover her mouth. "Will you marry me, Yumi Fukuzawa?"

She didn't speak for only God knows how long, tears going down her cheeks before she finally said, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

I felt tears running down my cheeks in pure happiness. I pulled Yumi to me and kissed her for all she's worth. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and it was nothing compared to the joy that I was feeling at that moment. I pulled away for air and before I could go back to kissing my beloved, I heard a hiss from behind. I turned around to see my mother, eyes blazing in fury at the sight of me kissing Yumi.

"Sachiko, you have 10 seconds to explain why you are kissing your petite souer as if you are…" she hissed angrily before trailing off.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Mother," I said as I gently nudged Yumi to move, allowing me to sit up, "but this is a secret. I don't want Father to know about Yumi and I until the war is over."

"Telling him might actually help the 2 of you," said Mother, her lips spreading into a small smile. "He's been trying to find a reason to leave the war. A very good reason is that if a vampire has a mate, then its family is not allowed to harm the mate's family."

"That means my family wouldn't be harmed," said Yumi as her fingers intertwined with my own. "Since Dad is an Elder, he has the power to stop the war. He's been gone the past few months on business which makes me think that he's trying to gather support."

"Did you just say Elder?" asked Mother before the smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"I'm a wolf, Sayako-obaa-san," said Yumi before I pulled her into a tight embrace, hissing as my fangs began to lengthen.

"I have no intention of harming Yumi-chan," said Mother as her frowned deepened. "Now put away your fangs. Not only are we in the public before humans, but it's unbecoming of a fledgling to bare its fangs at its parents." I retracted my fangs to the point that they weren't visible put still drawn out so I would be ready. "Now then, Yumi-chan, come here please."

I tightened my arms around her, still worried that Mother would do something. I had no choice but to let go as a whimper escaped her lips, letting me know that I was holding her too tight. Yumi kissed my cheek before nuzzling it, letting me know that she would be fine. She walked up to Mother and let herself be caught in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for coming into my daughter's life, Yumi-chan," whispered Mother before letting go so she was looking at my beloved wolf in the eyes. "You've managed to melt her icy heart and replace it with a beautiful rose. You've made her the happiest and most content I've ever seen her."

"You're welcome, Sayako-obaa-san," said Yumi before she returned to snuggling in my lap.

"I trust that Yumi-chan is staying the night, right?" asked Mother before turning around, not even waiting for an answer.

"I think she approves, Sachiko," said Yumi before she reached over and rested her hand on the box.

I turned my head abruptly in Yumi's direction, now that my mind had been distracted once again from the important task at hand. I gently retrieved the silver chain from the box and placed it over my first love's head. I then held onto the diamond-shaped, emerald pendent and ran my fingers over it. It depicted a wolf howling at the moon from atop a cliff in different shades of emerald.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't have anything for you as an engagement ring," said Yumi quietly as she tilted her head down in sadness.

I moved my right hand to her cheek and gently pulled her up to face me. Tears were already beginning to form in her eyes as I could see her mentally berating herself for lack of thought. I smiled lovingly at her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She came out of her reverie, stunned by her inability to savor that kiss.

"I don't need an engagement ring for you to show how much you love me, Yumi," I said before pulling her closer to me. My fingers tentatively stroked her hair as I said, "Let's watch the sunset for a little while longer before going to get some clothes from your house."

"Okay," said Yumi as she rolled over so her back was resting against my front, her head tucked under my chin, and our fingers laced together over her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's View<strong>

"I'm back!" I shouted as I opened the door. Silence met my ears as I took my sandals off before calling, "Mom? Dad? Yuuki?"

"It seems they are not here," said Sachiko as she took off her sandals as well. "Do you think they—"

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone had jumped out from behind the furniture the second that Sachiko had turned on the light. I felt my heart jump into my throat as I began hyperventilating. Sachiko immediately enveloped me in a tight hug and placed a soft kiss on my head. I sighed in blessed contentment as my heart finally slowed. I finally managed to breathe before I opened to see Sachiko's grand souer Youko, Shimako's petite souer Noriko, Rei's grand souer Eriko, Mom, Dad, and Yuuki standing in the living room.

"Everyone's here," I said softly as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I saw you at the beach while I was there with my fiancé," said Eriko suddenly glinted with mischief. "I was going to call out to you but when I saw Sachiko holding a box and you covering your mouth."

"She called me," said Youko as she covered Eriko's mouth before she could say anything embarrassing about her petite souer being romantic. "I then decided that logically you would say yes to Sachiko proposing since according to your father, she had asked for his blessing last week."

"You did?" I asked as I tilted my head to see my girlfriend's face.

"It was the day that I came here," said Noriko before Sachiko could answer. "The day we were supposed to have our history lesson together."

"She looked so nervous when she showed up at our front door step while you were out with Yuuki, too," said Mom before giggling at my confused expression.

"Wait, that day Yuuki and I went shopping?" I asked, realization finally dawning on me. I immediately turned to my brother before growling, "You knew?"

"Yes," he said calmly with a slight smirk spreading across his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined, hurt that I was left out.

"I asked him not to," said Sachiko as she turned me around to face her. "The point of proposing, love, is for it to be a surprise."

I couldn't help but pout that everyone knew that Sachiko was proposing to me and I was the last one to know. She leaned into kiss me so I turned my head away from her, still upset that I didn't know. She pouted at me as I turned around completely so all she saw was my back. I then felt myself being spun around quickly before strong arms encircled my waist. Next thing I knew, I was being spun around in the air as I yelped in surprise and my beloved vampire laughed joyously before I was on the ground again. My eyes opened to see sapphire staring at me, begging for forgiveness. I just smiled before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I forgive you, babe," I said before turning around in her arms to face my mom. "Mom, is it alright if I stay at the Ogasawara Mansion? Sayako-obaa-san wishes for me to stay the night."

"Hmmm," was all I heard from Mom before turning to look at Dad, the spirit bond as their silent means of communication to ask for his opinion. After some time, Mom finally said, "Your father and I agree that you may."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!" I squealed happily as I hugged them tight. I turn back to my dear Sachiko, "I'm going to pack my bag. Please try not to kill my parents, babe. I know there are days that you do feel like it."

I managed to pack my bag within 5 minutes before returning to the hallway. I froze as I felt tension in the air growing by the second. I bolted toward the stares the second a snarl and a hiss met my ears. I was greeted by the sight of Dad in his wolf form fighting with Sachiko. His eyes were black with blind fury as he bit into her forearm. Sachiko was no better as her eyes were only faintly red as she hissed in pain, anger, and sadness, but mostly pain.

'She's struggling to not let her instincts take control and hurt Dad!' I though in alarm as my eyes narrowed in fury.

I dropped my bag the second my feet hit the floor before changing into my wolf form. I then snarled as I tackled Dad so he went flying into a wall. I turned my eyes to Sachiko who was breathing heavily from struggling to stay in control of herself, but her eyes were completely red now. I whimpered at her as I licked her bleeding forearm begging her for some kind of response. All I got was hissing before I licked her cheek a few times before nipping her ear. She slowly reached out and scratched my neck, doing so out of fear that I was some kind of illusion.

"Yumi?" she hissed uncertainly before I growled as I nuzzled her neck. I then turned my attention to Dad as she hissed, "He called me a thief and then said something about an amulet."

"It's an amulet called _Freedom of the Heaven of the Night_," said Noriko as Eriko and Youko helped Dad to his feet. "It was crafted by the Buddha as a means of bringing us inner peace by revealing the light of heaven to its guardian or rather its nightly guardian."

**And vampires stole it from us over a millennia ago!** snarled Dad as his muscles tensed, ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what do you think? If you are going to read this, please leave a review! I'm actually not sure if I used obaa-san right.**

**-Natsuki-chan out!**


End file.
